1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus which causes a specimen and a reagent to react to perform an analysis on the specimen, and performs a quality control of an analysis supporting liquid as a liquid for supporting the analysis on the specimen; and a quality control method for the analysis supporting liquid in the automatic analyzing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic analyzing apparatus which causes a specimen and a reagent to react to perform an analysis on the specimen, purified water such as ion exchanged water and distilled water has been widely used at least as a part of an analysis supporting liquid such as a pressure transmitting medium, a cleaning liquid for a reaction vessel, and a diluted solution in a dispensing mechanism which dispenses the specimen or the reagent (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-94843, for example). Such purified water is supplied from a purified water device to the automatic analyzing apparatus via a duct system and accumulated in a purified water tank in the automatic analyzing apparatus.
A quality control of the purified water essential to the analysis is important in an enhancement of a reliability of the automatic analyzing apparatus. Therefore, the quality control of the purified water has conventionally been performed by providing a water purity meter in a vicinity of an outlet of the purified water device and measuring a specific resistance value (or a specific electric conductivity) of the purified water having passed through the water purity meter.